Drama High 101
by Roman's Revenge
Summary: Aliyaah-Jazmine Torres, a social outcast and the sterotypical dorky looking girl. When she has a makeover over the summer and gains a new backbone, every single person who has ever bullied her now gets a taste of who she really is under her image, and possibly a new love intrest? Btw, there's no beyblades in this, just only a main high school setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Roman: Hello everyone! My name is Roman's Revenge for those of you who don't know me, and this is my second story. I'm kinda going back to my childhood TV show, Beyblade! Hope you guys enjoy my story and feel free to check out my Young Justice Kaldur story if you like YJ. BTW, I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters, only my own. Have fun reading my stories! Love, Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah!~ Roman **

Name: Aliyaah-Jazmine Torres

Age: 17 years old

Grade: 11 (Graduating this year!)

Height: 5'5" ½

Hair Colour: Honey Brown (like Beyonce's) and very curly

Eye Colour: Stunning hazel/green

Appearance: Nice caramel skin complexion has a small nose piercing (right side of nose) and pierced ears. She has a tattoo on the inside of her right arm (wrist) that says "Thank You God Always".

Nationality: Jamaican and Spanish

Hometown: Decatur, Georgia

Hobbies: Dancing (Hip Hop)

Personality: Back then she was super quiet, timid and very shy (she never mad any eye contact with anyone). Now she is outspoken, spunky, tomboyish, feisty, observantly quiet and smart.

~Prologue~

Being in High School is the easiest thing to process. For the normal teenager, it is, but for a social outcast like me, it isn't. In every High School there are cliques, mine's no exception.

First we have the overachievers; whose work has to be perfect, then we have the wannabees; always the duplication of the imitation. We then have the jocks, half of the guys in my grade fall into that category, the preps; snobby, but acknowledge your existence if you have money in the bank. Last but not least there were the cheerleaders; the ones who dated the jocks, the ones who thought they ran the school and the ones who made my life a living hell from elementary school to now in grade 10.

Then there's me, Aliyaah-Jazmine Chyna Torres. I'm one of those super dorky girls, when I say dorky- I meant it. I'm the chubbiest girl in my grade; I wear big chunky glasses, have braces and wear the baggiest clothes. I get made fun of on a regular basis, by the populars and by other people in my grade. But, luckily today is the last day of school, then next year is graduation!

So I made my way to my next class, gym _"Last class of the year! Finally!" _I thought. Just as I walk in, my joy quickly fades. I see the cheerleaders…ugh couldn't my year just end on a good note? This group consisted of Ming-Ming Love, Mariah Wong, Hilary Tachibana and my half sister Ashley Milano-Torres, ironic ain't it? "Well, well, well if it isn't braceface?" Mariah said walking up to me grinning like the Cheshire cat. I looked down at my feet timidly. "Looks like Urkel didn't hear you quite well, Mariah." Hilary said pushing me.

"Think you're better than us huh Torres? I think not, you're not worth shit!" Ming-Ming said grabbing my glasses and playing 'keep away' with them. "G-give them b-back!" I said trying to intercept them. By now the boys have just arrived to watch the spectacle. "Guys, teacher's coming!" Tala Valkov said looking out the door. "Ooops!" Mariah said mockingly dropping my glasses on the floor with a loud crash. Everyone began laughing my now broken glasses. "Aww, poor baby's gonna cry!" Mariah says laughing as I ran out of the class and into the bathroom.

"_I swear, I'm going to show them whose boss next year! Then they'll regret ever ridiculing me!" _I thought as I hid myself crying in a bathroom stall for the rest of the period. Twenty minutes later, the bell rings and I quickly made it out of the bathroom before anyone could see me. Luckily my backpack was packed and I slipped out the back of the school. As I walked home, a car pulled up along side me and it was Mariah, Hilary, Ming-Ming and their boyfriends, Ray Kon, Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi. "Hey, Torres, did you have fun on your last day?" Ming-Ming asked. I didn't say anything and just looked down at my feet. "Yo, Torres, Ming is talking to you!" Daichi said. "Whatever have a great summer vacation, bitch!" Mariah said as the boys pelted me with balloons filled with ketchup and mayo and drove off.

I got home, closed the door and ran up the stairs to my room, there I began to cry. I hear someone knock. "Hey A.J, can I come in? Mom's been worried 'bout you." My sister Ashley asks. "What do you want?" I said fiercely glaring at her. "Aww, don't be mad, we were just having some fun- wait, what the hell happened to you?" "They threw balloons filled with ketchup and mayo at me while I was walking home that what fucking happened to me." I said teary-eyed. Sighing, she sat down next to me on my bed. "Alright, tell you what, this summer I'll help you with your…image, 'kay?" She said picking out a piece of balloon out of my hair.

"Psh, like you'll ever help me." I said. "Please, I really want to have something to do this summer. You'll be my project!" She pleads with puppy dog eyes. I sigh as a sign of defeat. "Eiii, yay!" She said triumphantly. Luckily in the end I would end up thanking her.

**Roman: Alrighties peoples, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, please feel free to send me good feedback and ideas are always appreciated! **

**Much love from your friendly Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah!~ Roman :3**


	2. Summer Training's Over

**Roman: I wanna thank my first three commenter's; Sprintingfever, Kamaria Jay and Z-Aquarius-Kai for the advice; and Sprintingfever, you weren't that harsh! I'm trying to get out of my little habit! LOL! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Drama High 101! Once again, I do NOT own Beyblade, just my character Aliyaah-Jazmine! Please enjoy! ~Rah Rah!~ Roman **

**Chap.1 Summer Training's Over**

To think, grade 10 ended two months ago and look at me now. I've lost weight by going to the gym, 25 pounds to be exact and I'm not scared of my body anymore. My braces were taken off and my lazy eye cleared up, so no more glasses! I also learned how to stand up for myself. All with the help of Ashley, hey she might have pretended like I was never there and that we were never related, but, she was here for me when I needed it the most. Tomorrow is the first day of our last year in high school and Ashley is taking me shopping with her for new clothes. So, I got dressed in a dark purple tank top and some black shorts. "You set to go to the mall?" Ashley asked starting her black Mercedes. Did I mention we were rich? "Mmhmm." I replied.

When we arrived we went straight for our fave store, Sirens and began to pick out clothes. My clothing selection consisted of three capris, five long sleeved shirts, four tank tops, three crop tops and four shirts. Satisfied with my pick I go to purchase my items. Just as I approach the cash, Ashley stops me. "Holy shit, its Mariah and Ming-Ming, quick, pretend like you're someone else!" She said grabbing me. "What, why? I want to see the look on those bitches faces when they see me." I said facing her. "Ah, you are too eager Young Grasshopper. You can do that tomorrow, right now you gotta hide, now go!" She said shooing me to the other side of the store.

I made my way with my things to the other side of the store, but I kept a close eye on their conversation. "Oh my gosh, hey Ash! Long time no see girl!" Ming-Ming said hugging Ashley. "Hey girls, how's it going? Can't wait for tomorrow, huh?" Ashley said smiling. "Yeah, what we really can't wait for is that dork-of-a-sister of yours to make her hideous appearance again." Mariah said giggling. Oh, hell no! I know this bitch didn't just call me hideous! "Oh, I'm sure you'll be surprised by her appearance this year, your gonna freak!" Ashley said slightly irritated. "Alright, can't wait for it. See you tomorrow Ashley!" Ming said waving bye. "Ya know, sometimes I feel the urge to slap a bitch." Ash said as she walked back to me. "Psh, now you know how I feel." I said laughing. We purchased our clothes and drove home by 7:30pm.

~Later that night~

Just as I was getting ready for bed, I heard knocking at my door. "Come in." I replied. "Hi sweetie, are you set for tomorrow?" My mom asks. "Hi mom, and yeah I'm ready." I said smiling. "Good, good. Jazzy, I know you had troubles last year, but, make this year the best, you're graduating! And soon my two babies will be off to college! Just remember the memories you make this year, alright?" She said. "Alright. And Mom, thanks for being there for us." I said hugging her. You see, my mom is a single mom, right after my Dad died of liver cancer. She's been taking care of me and my sister ever since we were 10, and she's been the best Mom/Dad we've had this far. I give her props though. After Mom left the room I hopped into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was sleeping peacefully.

~Flashback~

_I was walking down the hall to go eat lunch in the caf. I see people pointing and laughing at me. I just looked down at my feet trying to ignore their giggles and whispers. I made it to the caf and took my place in line. "Whoa, I didn't know fatties wore granny panties?!" Hilary said butting in front of me in line. I quickly look down and try to fix my noticeable underwear that's peeking from under my pants. "Looks like you're the poster child for granny panties, Torres!" Ming-Ming said butting in as well. _

_That's when the whole cafeteria burst into laughter. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Aww, don't cry Torres, it's not our fault you're fat and ugly." Hilary said giggling. I quickly ran out of the caf and bumped into the jocks. "Hey watch it dorkerella!" Michael Parker said pushing me. "I didn't know fat girls can run that fast!" Tyson Granger said as his posse laughed. I also ran into Ashley. "Jazz? What's wrong?" She asked. "Leave me alone!" I said running into the bathroom. "Well, look who's here!" Mariah said cornering me…_

I woke up with a cold sweat and to my alarm. I check the time- 6:35. School starts at 9:00. "Ugh." I grunted as I got up. The only reason I get up this early is because Ashley takes forever to get ready. So I took a shower, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I then got dressed in a blue tank top with black capris, a black cardigan and my black and blue Addidas shoes. Opening my door, I smelt food. I made my way downstairs and found my Mom setting down a plate with pancakes and bacon. Sitting down my sister appears. "Morning!" Ashley says. "Mornin'." I said stuffing my face. How she was this enthusiastic on mornings were beyond me, guess that's the gene all cheerleaders share. After breakfast we got our bags and out the door, Ashley had a dark green jansport and I had a black jansport.

"So, you ready A.J?" Ashley said spinning her keys on her finger. "Yup, let's go." I replied. We got in her Mercedes and sped off. We arrived at Beyblade Comprehensive High or BCHS in a good fifteen minutes and sat in the car as Ashley shut it off. "So, ready for our first day of our last year in high school?" Ash asked me unsure. "Ready as I'll ever be." I replied confidently and getting out of the car.

We made our way to the front office and got our schedules, then out to the main hallway. At this point we were searching for our lockers, which was funny because we had the same homeroom. As we passed people in the hallway they froze, shocked and began whispering amongst themselves. "Oh my God is that…" "No way that's her…" "Damn…"

I passed the cheerleaders and they were speechless. _"Ha, those bitches" _I thought as I looked and passed them. Next were the jocks. Their jaws dropped in amazement. "Holy shit! Is that A.J Torres?!" Lee Wong asked. Hot damn, she got fine over the summer!" Tyson said wide-eyed and the rest of them agreed.

"Hot or not, she will be conquered." Tala said to his best friend Kai Hiwatari. Tala and Kai made his way over to Ashley and me as we reached our lockers. "Hello sweetness, how are you doing this fine morning?" He said leaning on the side of my locker and winking at me. "Well my morning would be great if some douche bag wasn't hitting on me." I said closing my locker and walking away. "H-hi Kai." Ashley said waving sheepishly and blushing. "Hey." He said coldly. "Ash, let's go!" I said grabbing her. "Dude! Aliyaah dissed you pretty good!" Max Tate said laughing and Kai stood there smirking. "Looks like Torres has finally grown a backbone over the summer." Johnny McGregor said as his eyes followed my figure down the hallway. "Come on man, let's get to class." Kai said walking.

**Roman: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there's more coming up for this story! Once again, please feel free to message me any good feedbacks or any ideas that would help my story! These are always highly appreciated!**

**~Much Love from your friendly Dungeon Dragon ~Rah Rah~ Roman :3**


End file.
